Norika Batista
Norika is an orphan of the Batista Clan. She is a mysterious young girl with very little to say and eyes that record everything they witness. Background Norika was born a member of the dispossessed Batista Clan. Her people long ago allied themselves with Zuigakure and made their home among its people after losing their own home in one of the many Shinobi wars over territory. At some point, Norika became an orphan. The circumstances of these events remain a mystery. At the ripe old age of 9, Norika traveled to Konoha to join their ninja academy instead of the ninja academy of Zuigakure. Her reasons for this decision are unknown. Personality Norika is very reserved in her social demeanor. She rarely speaks, even when spoken to. When she does, it is usually to convey or obtain needed information. She is severely introverted and has yet to make any friends at all in either Konoha or her native village. Appearance Norika was short for her age when she first appeared in Konoha. She was described by those who first saw her as a scrawny little runt in need of some good home cooking. Now she has filled out a bit on Ichiraku moo shu pork and is now a healthy young 12 year old girl. Norika wears a brown, button down, off-the-shoulder v-neck, long sleeved top with black thigh length shorts and black, high top, open-toed, ninja boots. She has shoulder length brunette hair with bangs. She has a pinkish beige complexion with blue eyes without her Senjingan engaged. Wearing any other standard ninja gear is rendered unnecessary by her dōjutsu. Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: Light Release: Norika possesses her clan kekkei genkai for this advanced element. However, she has yet to acquire the knowledge or basic elements to perform jutsu under this heading. Secret Clan Techniques: Senjingan: Norika has within her the secrets of her artificial dōjutsu, like all her clan members. She was born with her doryoku active, recording every moment of her waking life. Anything she sees is permanently baked into her photographic memory. She is currently training to utilize the vast sealing potential of her eyes. Encrypted Hand Signs: Too avoid others copying their seals, the Batista Clan founder invented encrypted hand signs. These are used to initiate all their sealing jutsu. No matter the jutsu, the Senjingan projects an identical seal. The corresponding seal is written somewhere in the Senjingan archive or the Matryoshka stone inventory. The encoded hand signs correspond only to memory locations within the archive or inventory. Each memory location contains one and only one seal. The user activates the seal by performing a series of hand signs that accesses the memory location holding that particular seal. These hand signs are random and specific to every individual. The Senjingan seal is the only seal outsiders ever see, even in the process of using a particular seal. As a product of her photographic memory, Norika already knows all of the hand signs to access any of the seals transferred to her archive when she was born. She has yet to learn to actually use them, especially in combat. Fūinjutsu: The Batista Clan has a storehouse of sealing knowledge. As a member, Norika has had a vast array of seals already downloaded into her Senjingan at birth. She also has a variety of training genjutsu via which she may train at her leisure. These training techniques are sealed into her eyes in the same fashion. Matryoshka Stone: Norika has this embedded in her sternum. It is activated by generating Light Release to flood the stone with the appropriate type of light chakra. Paper Manipulation: Every Batista clansman is trained in the use of paper manipulation. This is used during combat to remotely target opponents with seals of various capabilities, such as explosive tags, elemental attacks, booby-trapped curse marks, etc.